


Don't follow him, have me (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Stephen Kilbane</p>
<p>tune: "Don't Marry Her" by The Beautiful South.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't follow him, have me (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

(1. Blake)

Think of life without oppression,  
Thinking for yourself.  
Think about no Federation.  
I think that harms your health.  
She'll never let you speak your mind  
Or give you liberty.  
Don't follow her, have me.

 

(2. Avon)

And the odds are always stupid,  
The reasons politic.  
You're fighting for the people  
When you could be getting rich.  
You'll only get yourself killed  
For ideology.  
Don't follow him, have me.

 

(All)

And the aliens invade into  
Our galaxy,  
And we realise we've a common  
Enemy.  
But we don't know if they'll make  
Series Three.  
Don't follow him, have me.

 

(3. Tarrant)

And he won't say what he's doing,  
Or explain the plan.  
He wears studs and leather  
And gets off with Servalan.  
I've got a winning smile, but  
No personality.  
Don't follow him, have me.

 

(4. Servalan)

And we'll only give you orders,  
Ignore what you say.  
'Cos we're meg'lomaniacs  
And don't care anyway.  
We'll go down in flames and  
Into history.  
Don't follow him, have me.

 

(All)

And then defeat with no repeat,  
On Gauda Prime  
As we're shown on TV  
One final time  
So if you want us back, call  
The BBC.  
Don't follow him, have me.

 

(Instrumental verse)

 

(5. Blake)

I believe in honour.  
My principles won't budge.  
I remember Travis,  
And I hold a grudge.  
I'll survive two seasons,  
Then join the RSC.  
Don't follow him, have me.

 

(6. Avon)

I am self-sufficient.  
I say that I don't care.  
I'm morally ambiguous  
And yet still debonair.  
I speak in epigrams,  
Think in binary.  
Don't follow him, have me.

 

(7. Tarrant)

I'm the young pretender,  
I'm handy in a fight.  
I'm confident, I'm arrogant,  
I'm rarely ever right.  
I think I'm Errol Flynn  
From nineteen fifty-three.  
Don't follow him, have me.

 

(8. Servalan)

You will all do what I say.  
I am in command.  
I had children on Auron,  
And I got snogged in Sand.  
Sometimes I lapse into  
Femininity.  
Don't follow him, have me.

 

(All)

And even now it only seems  
Like yesterday;  
The credits rolled as we wiped  
The tears away.  
Thank you for the time and  
The memory.  
Don't follow him, have me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> by Stephen Kilbane, as sung by Jenni and Fifi, with Stephen's accompaniment at Redemption.
> 
> [](http://s77.photobucket.com/user/hermitlibraryarchivist/media/caber1_zpsydppdkws.jpeg.html)


End file.
